The invention relates to a position signaller, in particular an end position signaller for parts of machines, in particular of machine tools or the like, the position of which can be adjusted, in particular by a motor, wherein the position signaller has a signaller part which is movable by the positioning motor or positioning drive, or by the adjustable machine part, analogously to the movements of this adjustable machine part.
In machine tools the end positions of workpiece carriers or tool carriers have to be very accurately adjusted and maintained. In order to monitor the position which has been selected in any particular case it is known to permit path-dependent switches or end position switches to cooperate directly with the workpiece carrier or tool carrier. The named switches are however extremely expensive because both the manufacture of the switches and also their assembly are associated with comparatively high costs.
Moreover, it is known to couple the machine part which is to be adjusted, or its positioning drive or positioning motor, with a position signaller in such a way that a movable signaller part executes a movement analogous to the adjustable machine part. By way of example a pointer element which cooperates with markings of an associated scale can serve as the appropriate signaller part. Such arrangements are however likewise relatively costly because the transmission mechanism between the positioning drive, or the positioning motor, or the machine part to be adjusted and the signaller part must be very precise.